


Blues, Break-ins, and Beer

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "Lucky's my dog. He's the one that got us into this mess.""Let me guess. You stepped out to get the mail or something and he slammed the door shut behind you."





	Blues, Break-ins, and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> “You locked yourself out your apartment and you’re really cute and I can help, please don’t ask why I’m carrying lock picks” AU suggested by [@gsparkle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gsparkle)

Natasha heard him before she saw him. His voice drifted down the hallway as he sang some blues song slightly off key. She wasn't wholly familiar with the song, but she was pretty sure he was making up some of the words. She didn't recall ever having heard a song about a half-blind pizza dog before.

As she came around the corner, she finally found him, sitting in the hallway with his back against his front door, his eyes closed and head tipped back as he sang. 

She paused and took a moment to study him.

God, but he was cute. There was something about that messy blond hair and broad shoulders and slightly crooked nose that set her body to humming. And now that she'd heard his voice, all gravelly undertones hiding under that smooth midwestern twang, she couldn't stop imagining how it would sound as he said her name. Preferably while his hard body had her pinned beneath him on a bed.

She shook her head. That was kind of rushing things a bit. She really ought to introduce herself first. Something she'd been saying for the entirety of the two weeks she'd lived here but had yet to actually do. Well, no time like the present.

"Um, hi?" 

His eyes flew open in surprise and he nearly knocked his head against the door as he peered up at her. "Hi!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Natasha apologized, practically drowning under his mesmerizingly gaze. She struggled to get her libido under control. "But, um, don't you live here?"

He squinted up at her. "Yeah?"

"So why are you sitting in the hallway?"

He scrambled to his feet. "I, uh, locked myself out. My friend Katie's comin' to help me out, but she's at this thing and it might be a while."

She tilted her head at him. "So why didn't you go down to Starbucks or something while you waited?"

"Lucky's inside," he said, as if that explained everything. He smiled at her lopsidedly, making her heart do a little flip, and she almost missed the rest of what he said. "Sorry, Lucky's my dog. He's the one that got us into this mess."

She laughed, being all too familiar with what had probably happened. "Let me guess. You stepped out to get the mail or something and he slammed the door shut behind you."

He blushed and it was adorable. "Yeah, something like that."

"My cat does that all the time," she assured him.

"You have a cat?"

"Kind of. More like she has me." She looked at him, standing there awkwardly in the hallway, and made a rash decision that she was sure she was going to regret. "If you hold on a second, I think I can help you out."

He shrugged. "Not like there's anywhere I can go."

Natasha juggled the packages in her hands and fished out her keys, then disappeared into her own apartment across the hall. 

A minute later, she reappeared in the hallway with a small zippered pouch. Opening it, she took out a slim metal tool and knelt in front of the door. Within seconds, the lock clicked and his door swung open. An excited Lucky raced out, jumping up on Clint, who shooed him back into the apartment but carefully kept a hand on the door so it wouldn't slam shut again.

"Um… Are you, uh, that is..." He stopped and rubbed at the back of his neck. "There's really no good way to ask what I want to ask."

She laughed and stood up again. "Honestly, it's nothing sinister. I promise." She peeked into his apartment. A little messy, but not a total frat house. Taking a deep breath, she figured in for a penny, in for a pound. "Maybe invite me in for a drink and I'll tell you?"

"You wanna come in?" he asked, surprised. "I can't offer much. I think my fridge has some cold pizza and some beer and that's it."

Ok, not the best impression, but it was the weekend and honestly, hadn't she herself been living on take-out all week? 

"At least tell me it's not Pabst Blue Ribbon."

He made an apologetic face. "Coors?"

God, he really was a bit of a disaster, wasn't he? Still, those eyes and that hair and that mouth and… It was really a good thing she hadn't backed him up into the door yet and kissed him senseless.

She laughed and pushed past him into his apartment. "It'll do."


End file.
